Lejos de la vereda del sol
by Giselita
Summary: OneShot...Las serpientes tambien aman, pero nunca encuentran otro final que no sea una tragedia... DH PB


'Pansy' llamo alguien a la puerta de mi habitación. Rápidamente seque mis lagrimas y me senté en el diván que estaba a los pies del ventanal.

'¿Si?' inquirí con la voz aun quebrada. La puerta se abrió lentamente y un hombre entro tras ella.

'¿Te sientes bien? Te fuiste tan rápido de la sala que--

'No, Draco…estoy bien…es solo que son muchas cosas' dije sintiendo como las lagrimas se agolpaban nuevamente en mis ojos.

'Pansy…sabes que a mi tampoco me gusta la idea de nuestros padres' me dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Me recline hacia el, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su regazo, y llore. Necesitaba tanto hacerlo, y sabía que Draco me escucharía. Desde pequeños sabíamos que nuestros padres querían que algún día las familias se unieran, y dado que éramos los únicos hijos…la unión debía realizarse por medio de nosotros. Nunca pensaron en cuanto podríamos sufrir. En cuanto podría sufrir.

Con el tiempo llegamos a aceptar que algún día nos casaríamos…y quizás no nos molestaba, nos conocíamos bien, encontrábamos al otro atractivo; nos considerábamos una persona con la cual seria cómodo pasar el resto de la vida.

Pero yo ya no pensaba igual; desde hacia un año que no quería seguir con el compromiso. Estaba enamorada, completamente enamorada. Y Draco lo sabía.

'Pansy' susurro suavemente. 'Tranquila…buscaremos una solución' Me incorpore lentamente, limpiando los trazos negros que había dejado mis lagrimas.

'Draco…no puedo…no quiero…sabes que aun lo amo…' dije cerrando fuertemente mis ojos. No debía decir eso…nunca debí decirlo. Las serpientes no amamos; y si lo hacemos, siempre termina en tragedia. Mi abuela siempre me decía las mismas palabras…nunca le creí. Siempre fui segura de mi misma, de que yo seria la única que armaría mi destino y mi felicidad. ¡Cuanta razón tenia ella! Las serpientes no nacimos para ver el sol, fuimos concebidas para vivir en las sombras, para no sentir nada más que el frío y la noche rodeándonos.

Pero fui feliz; demasiado. Por un periodo fugaz saboree la verdadera felicidad, el calor del sol, la ternura de un beso de amor.

'El también te amaba…mucho' me dijo acariciando mi mejilla. 'No debieron haber hecho eso…fue una locura' cerré mis ojos nuevamente, mi corazón se encogía al recordar a mi amor.

Fue solo una noche la que compartimos, pero será la única noche en la que piense toda mi vida. Nunca había estado con nadie, se suponía que debía esperar al matrimonio, a Draco. Pero esa noche extendí mis brazos y me deje caer al profundo abismo del amor. Traspasamos un punto donde no había retorno. Dejamos que la hoguera nos consumiera, y consumiera nuestro amor.

'Solo queríamos ser felices…Blaise…el…' Casi ni podía pronunciar su nombre sin que su última imagen volviera a mis recuerdos.

Flash Back

'Vamos…Pansy' Me decía mientras jalaba de mi mano. Corríamos, huíamos de todo. Soñábamos con irnos lejos del mundo mágico. Estábamos tan enamorados que ni nos importaba la vida que llevaríamos…solo importábamos nosotros dos, nadie mas, nada mas.

'Blaise… ¿Donde vamos?'

'Lejos…lejos princesa…lejos de todos' me dijo deteniéndome por la cintura. Amaba tanto cuando me miraba así, cuando me llamaba princesa. Lo bese suavemente, pero una explosión detrás nuestro nos separo.

'¿Creian que iba a escapar tan fácil?' Dijo Lucius Malfoy, mientras nos apuntaba con su varita. Draco estaba detrás de el, pero en su rostro no veía otra cosa mas que tristeza; no podía evitar lo que llegase a suceder…y no seria nada bueno, jamás seria feliz después de ese atardecer.

'Pansy…eres una imbecil…no ves que puede ser un impuro'

'Madre…' Susurre agarrando a Blaise fuertemente por su brazo.

'Pansy…su madre es una cualquiera…quien sabe de quien es hijo…puede tener sangre muggle en sus venas…y tu…mezclándote con el…'

'Madre…solo quiero ser feliz…' Había metido la pata…lo sabia, la expresión de Draco me lo confirmaba. El bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, seguramente culpándose por no poder intervenir.

'No…no me importa…hazte a un lado'

'NO' grite, pero Blaise se puso delante mío.

'Haga lo que quiera…pero no enfrente de ella…' dijo lanzando su varita hacia Lucius Malfoy.

'Blaise…' murmure. El se dio vuelta y romo mi rostro entre sus manos.

'Pansy… ¿Que vida llevaríamos? Huyendo siempre…temiendo siempre…'

'No me importa…nunca me importo'

'Princesa…no quiero que te lastimen…'

'No quiero estar sin ti…Blaise…'

'Oh…merlín…dan asco' murmuro el padre de Draco. 'Cien crucios por cada minuto perdido Zabini' Blaise le miro con furia en sus ojos, pero no le importaba…prefería sufrir millones de maldiciones, con tal de despedirse de mi como el sabia hacerlo.

'Buscaremos la manera de estar juntos…Draco nos ayudara…' susurre a modo que nadie pudiera escucharnos.

'No…va a ser mejor no vernos mas…jamás te voy a olvidar…siempre serás mi princesa' Me dijo mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos.

'¡Como se atreve!' Escuche a mi madre gritar. Extrañamente el mundo que nos rodeaba comenzó a moverse mas lento que lo normal, el cantar de los pájaros se escuchaban mas lejanos de lo que seguramente estaban, abr mis ojos, solo para ver por unos segundos un resplandor verde cegándome

Fin flash back

'Lo se…pero no podía ser…quizás si no hubiesen huido…íbamos a encontrar alguna forma'

'Draco…jamás…nunca hubiésemos podido…' dije dándole un abrazo. 'Me consuela saber que aun pasare mi vida contigo' le dije sintiendo su mano deslizarse suavemente por mi espalda. '¿Y tu?'

'¿Yo?'

'¿Que hay en el corazón de Draco Malfoy?' El suspiro tristemente, mientras que me mostraba un anillo plateado, que nunca antes había visto. Suavemente lo dejo en la palma de mi mano, y yo lo mire cuidadosamente, adentro tenia una inscripción "Siempre tuya H.G." me quede helada…me sentía tan mal, yo siempre hablándole de mi triste y penosa historia con Blaise…y el guardándose lo que seria quizás una historia similar a la mía. 'Draco--

'Sabes bien quien es…también sabes que nunca podrá ser…me costo mucho dejarla ir, pero no quería que saliera lastimada…Blaise tubo el valor de intentarlo…lo envidio…quizás yo pude haberlo hecho…quizás pudimos los cuatro habernos ayudado…'

'No…es como mi abuela me dijo…las serpientes no están echas para andar por la vereda del sol…el amor no nos es permitido…debemos vivirlo y sufrirlo en secreto' Susurre dándole un suave beso en sus labios. Lo mejor para los dos era olvidar…en su caso olvidar para protegerla…en el mío…olvidar para no morir…para vivir por Blaise, por los dos.


End file.
